Hello Hello Hello
is the first ending theme of Dragon Ball Super, playing from episodes 1 to 12. The song is performed by Good Morning America. English version is performed by Jonathan Young.https://twitter.com/BrinaPalencia/status/1180542627776733186 Lyrics Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau? haroo haroo haroo ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka? haroo haroo haroo hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka? icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo ano hi no boku ate no uta English Translation Lyrics (TV size) Children wearing colorful backpacks run on by – If I was young again, I wonder which color I’d choose… where I might go… Hello, hello, hello – How do I look in this moment? Hello, hello, hello – Is the image of my back deserving of pride? While trying to become a full-fledged adult, I’ve failed… continuously, But I’m waiting for the moment I’ll spring on high! This is a song addressed to me from back then. Japanese Lyrics (TV size) カラフルなランドセル背負う子供達駆けてゆく 幼き日の僕なら 何色選び 何処へ向かう？ ハロー ハロー ハロー 今の僕はどう見えてますか？ ハロー ハロー ハロー 誇れる背中をしていますか？ 一丁前に 失敗 繰り返し それを バネに飛ぶ 瞬間を 待っているよ あの日の 僕宛の歌 Official English Dub Lyrics (TV Size) I see all these kids as I walk to school Their colorful backpacks so unique and cool I can't help but wonder which color I choose If I still were a kid, where would I run off to? Hello, hello, hello – How am I looking now that I've grown into an adult? Hello, hello, hello – Do I look like I'm proud of who I've finally become? Oh I know I've made mistakes, but I'm trying to get it right, And I'm willing just to wait for the moment I can shine! This anthem is the story of all time! Official Latin American Spanish Dub Lyrics (TV Size) ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están los niños de hoy? Las mochilas ya listas. Vamos a volar. Si fuera aún más joven, cambiaría el color. ¿Adónde iría esta vez? ¿Qué destino sería? ¡Wow, hola, hola! ¡Seré lo que esperabas! ¡Dime ahora, por favor! ¡Wow, hola, hola! Sé honesto. Dime ahora, ¿seré digno de tu honor? Tropezarás y te caerás. De la vida aprenderás. La recompensa es grande. Simplemente hay que esperar. Esta canción, mi pasado les contó. Brazilian Portuguese (Full version/ANNO X Album) Eu vejo crianças a andar por aí Com mochila nas costas com cores sem fim Se eu virasse criança de novo Que cor eu escolheria? Para onde eu iria? Hello, hello, hello Se quer saber quem sou, só o futuro me dirá! Hello, hello, hello Se eu olhar pra trás, será que posso me orgulhar? Ao errar eu vou crescendo E mais forte vou ficar Pois o tempo vai passando Ouça a canção Eu tô aqui, onde é o meu lugar! Além do horizonte, prédios até o céu Com tantas pessoas pra lá e pra cá Andando nas ruas sem tempo de ver O dia que num instante já ficou pra trás Apenas um rosto numa multidão Cidade cinzenta que o tempo esqueceu Se eu virasse criança de novo Veria todas as cores que o mundo perdeu Hello, hello, hello Se quer saber quem sou, só o futuro me dirá! Hello, hello, hello Se eu olhar pra trás, será que posso me orgulhar? Ao errar eu vou crescendo E mais forte vou ficar Pois o tempo vai passando Ouça a canção Eu tô aqui, onde é o meu lugar! Sei que a vida não é tão simples Como era há tanto tempo atrás Será que o mundo é assim? E os meus dias sempre iguais? Será que eu me esqueci de como viver? Hello, hello, hello Se quer saber quem sou, só o futuro me dirá! Hello, hello, hello Se eu olhar pra trás, será que posso me orgulhar? Ao errar eu vou crescendo E mais forte vou ficar Pois o tempo vai passando Ouça a canção Eu tô aqui, onde é o meu lugar! Onde é o meu lugar! Onde é o meu lugar! Onde é o meu lugar! Onde é o meu lugar! TV Size Eu vejo crianças a andar por aí Com mochila nas costas com cores sem fim Se eu virasse criança de novo Que cor eu escolheria? Para onde eu iria? Hello, hello, hello Se quer saber quem sou, só o futuro me dirá! Hello, hello, hello Se eu olhar pra trás, será que posso me orgulhar? Ao errar eu vou crescendo E mais forte vou ficar Pois o tempo vai passando Ouça a canção Eu tô aqui, onde é o meu lugar! Characters The characters in the first ending of Dragon Ball Super with this song, in order of appearance, are: *Goku *Gohan *Goten *Chi-Chi *Yamcha *Videl *Vegeta *Bulma *Trunks *Piccolo *Android 18 *Krillin *Marron *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Good Buu *Puar *Oolong *Master Roshi Gallery 81V7DuX81BL._SL1500_.jpg|Standard Edition 56218-1455615005.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack References ca:Hello Hello Hello es:Hello Hello Hello pl:Hello Hello Hello Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Anime Endings